A Tale of American Wizards: A Cave Battle
by TheTrueScythian
Summary: Dedalus Herrocross tracks some nasty wizards to a tiny cave where things get ugly.


_"This is a story that takes place in The Wizarding World, only the original characters which i have created belong to me, everything else is the property of J. K. Rowling"._

A crackle sounded through the air as a man apparated onto a large clearing by the ocean. This person was Dedalus Heirrocross, and he was a very strange looking sort of man. Shaggy brown hair, square framed glasses covering dark blue eyes, a worn brown over coat over a quite nice blue suit, and a fierce, commanding posture; he was a peculiar mix of professional and apathetic.

Dedalus was an Auror for the Magical Congress of the United States of America, and was hunting down two wizards who had killed an entire family of No-Maj's for a magical item they unknowingly possessed, and planned to pawn it for a hefty amount of Dragots.

He had tracked the two wizards to a small shoreline where they were hiding out. Dedalus searched all around the clearing and walked up and down the shoreline until he came to a large cave opening in the side of a cliff overlooking a rocky, shallow part of the shore. He knew this would be a perfect place to set up camp and hide things.

He pulled out his wand, an 11' wand of Holly and Jackalope antler, because he knew all too well that there was a enchantment protecting the cave. He wave his wand through the air and a shimmering, transparent shield suddenly appeared over the entrance. "So predictable" Dedalus thought as he chuckled to himself. " _Finite Incantatem_ " he said, and a red beam shot out of his wand and hit the shield, which quickly disintegrated.

Dedalus poked his head through the entrance and saw nothing but pitch black darkness. He held up his wand and and whispered " _Lumos_ " and the tip of his wand emitted a bright light. He saw the entrance lead down into a deep, cold tunnel, that held the feel of dread and hopelessness. This did nothing for Dedalus, as an Auror he thrived in the face of danger and challenge and started into the tunnel.

As he wandered down further and further it seemed to twist and turn and lead him down into the very bowels of the earth itself, as if it was purposefully carved this way. The darkness of the tunnel seemed to be closing in on him and trying to suck him up whole until there was nothing left. But Dedalus was unafraid and continued on, listening to every drop of water, every insect flying through the air, every footstep that seemed to crack through the unbearable silence, waiting for a spell to zip through the air right at him.

But at last the tunnel opened up into a very large cave that carried a very stale rotten smell.

It was dead silent, Dedalus saw nothing but rocks, and darkness, and continued walking forward making sure that there was nowhere to hide and nowhere to run.

Click, click, clunk echoed throughout the chamber as a rock rolled slightly a few yards away from Dedalus on his right side. Realising they were caught, a curse flew straight at Dedalus but he jumped out of the way, grinning wide he flicked his wand, his Lumos spell disappeared, and there was only darkness.

The two thieves started waving and wiping their wands through the air, hurling hexes and jinxes at Dedalus, but he threw up a shield and hurled spells right back at them.

" _Stupefy_!"

" _Flipendo Duo_!"

One of the thieves was hit right in the chest and gave a loud groan and he fell over backwards. The other one was hurled backwards into the wall and was immediately knocked out.

" _Lumos Maxima_!"

Dedalus flung a ball of light into the air, and the entire cave lit up in a bright light. The cave was a large space devoid of anything, except near the back; there was a tent, a fire, a sleeping bag, and piles of things that had no doubt been stolen. He looked towards the two unconscious men that had just attacked him. The first one was Bodric Yaxel, a short man with short blond hair, and a hard expression. The second one was Matthew Sarrington a fairly tall man, with black hair tied back into a ponytail, and a scar running across his face from his right cheek to under his left eye.

Dedalus picked up their wands, and tossed them aside. Then he pointed his wand at them and said " _Incarcerous_ ". Two ropes shot out of his wand and tied themselves around Bodric and Matthew.

Dedalus, resting for a moment, sat down on a large nearby rock.

" _Rennervate_!" Dedalus said with a wave of his wand.

Bodric and Matthew both awoke and immediately sat up and started cursing and yelling their heads off.

"It's honestly quite amazing that you two can stand being in here, it's far too cold for my liking." Dedalus said. He waved his wand and a hot cup of tea appeared in his hand. "If i may, do you have any cookies in that pile of junk over there?"

"Go to hell you steaming pile of dragon dung!" Bodric spat at him.

"I guess not" Dedalus said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and sipped his tea.

Bodric and Matthew continued to shout and curse until Dedalus pointed his wand and nonchalantly said " _Silencio_ ". The two men continued to struggle and shout but no sound came from all there kicking and fussing. Dedalus just sat there finishing his tea, not minding his job or his captives in anyway.

"Ah i needed that, i haven't have a drink all afternoon." he said as he finished his drink and the cup disappeared from his hand. He waved his wand and the two thieves could finally talk again.

" Come on big man, cut us loose and and let's have a real duel, we'll see how tough you really are." Matthew said with a ugly mocking grin.

Dedalus stood up and gave a small amused smile. "Well gentlemen, seeing as i knocked you both unconscious when you had the drop on me, i don't honestly see how a face to face duel would help you in anyway. If you'll excuse me, i need to tidy up before we go."

Dedalus walked over to the campsite and pulled a small pouch out of his pocket that had been charmed to hold an infinite amount of items. With a wave of his wand all the piles of stolen items shrank down and flew into his pouch. "MACUSA will be interested in all this stuff" Dedalus said aloud to himself.

"Well gentlemen, much as i would hate to inconvenience you it's time to go and receive punishment for your crimes." Dedalus picked up their wands and grabbed the thieves, with a loud crackle they apparated away from the cave.

When Dedalus and his captives disapparated they found themselves staring at the lobby of The Magical Congress of the United States of America. It was a grand cathedral like building that went up hundreds and hundreds of stories with an infinite amount of windows pouring light in from top to bottom. There were four enormous golden phoenix statues standing forty feet high around the lobby, and in the center of it was a memorial to all those who died in the salem witch trials, engraved the words Integritas, Unitas, Virtus, Magia.

Dedalus forced his captives through the MACUSA down to The Department of Magical Law Enforcement and where there wands would be checked for the last spells they cast, then they would be locked up and charged with theft, and murder, and would be executed for their crimes. This did not bother Dedalus as he felt that anybody that would murder someone for something like greed deserved such a fate.

The other Aurors in MACUSA generally didn't bother Dedalus unless they had to. He was a man that kept to himself, and did not give the impression that he cared much for other people, and many a times he had been called heartless and even evil for the way he ruthlessly hunted down people and did not seem to pity or sympathize with them in the slightest. But he wasn't, he had a very strong sense of justice and always fought for the side of good. Although the gossips that whisper around MACUSA that Dedalus was an apathetic narcissist, and a "total bastard" might have been on to something.

But there were also many witches and wizards in MACUSA that respected him very much. Dedalus was an exceptional wizard at duelling and Defense Against the Dark Arts, and he was given many cases to hunt down and contain or destroy dangerous beasts because of this.

After the thieves were locked up, Dedalus, flat out ignoring his paperwork for the moment, headed out in search of a good dinner for a job well done.


End file.
